Second Chances
by Eternal Hawk
Summary: One day, a boy from another dimension finds a naked girl washed up on the beach, and decides to take her in. Caught up in a web of deceit and lust, can the two persevere, especially with their own growing feelings for one another, or will they fall?


Second Chances

CHAPTER 1: How It All Began

The sun shone down from the heavens above, lighting the silvery surface of the waters below and igniting it in a haze of golden warm light. The shoreline crashed against the beach front, waves rushing inward, and then the tides of the ocean pulling them back out. And on the sand strewn beach lay a boy, badly beaten with bruises and cuts all over his body. Blood pooled around him and he looked pretty worse for wear.

Suddenly, the boy moaned, and rose to his knees, his face contorted in pain as he did so.

"S-Senzu bean..." the boy, Gohan, muttered. "I... need a... Senzu..."

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small, oblong sphere. Popping the bean in his mouth, he sat there for a while, and his cuts faded into his skin, his blood evaporated, and his strength returned. As he finished healing, the boy turned his head to the left, and he caught sight of something that shocked him greatly.

A girl, apparently in her late teens, stood right beside him, staring blankly at the ground underneath her. Gohan, however, couldn't help but instantly notice the girl's state of dress, or rather, _undress_. She was completely naked in the middle of the beach!

As he noticed her nudity, Gohan couldn't help but feel utterly mesmerized by the beauty that stood before him. Those shapely legs, emerging from her perfectly firm, round butt and wonderfully curvy hips, continuing with a slender abdomen and a pair of large, luscious breasts, and finally ending with her flowing pink hair, and... were those horns?

_Who is this girl?_ Gohan wondered. _Is she drunk from a party or something? I know those parties can get really wild. S-She's rather sexy. I don't know who she is_,_ but I've never met anyone like her before._

As soon as he thought this, Gohan instantly blushed. He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. He couldn't be thinking like this in such a moment. After taking a second look at the girl, he suddenly noticed a small trail of blood leaking down from the side of her head.

"H-Hey, are you hurt?" the boy hesitantly asked her.

The pink-haired girl in question seemed to snap out of some sort of trance, and turned to look at Gohan.

"N-Nyuu?" the girl whispered, suddenly looking frightened.

As Gohan moved to stand up, the naked girl suddenly attempted to run away from him, but she fell short as she tripped over her own two feet and fell flat on the ground after taking a couple awkward steps.

Gohan watched in confusion as the strange girl kneeled up, looking around her before her eyes began watering up.

"N-Nyuu?!" she cried, bawling like a baby.

At this, Gohan slowly stood up and walked over to the seemingly distraught girl. He was hesitant to get any closer to her considering what she was wearing, but she looked so sad he couldn't help but want to make her feel better.

"H-Hey, w-what's wrong?" the boy asked, slowly making his way over to the naked girl.

Reluctantly, Gohan reached out and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder, not wanting to touch any more of her than he could help. As the boy did this, she turned around to face him. For a minute, Gohan stared at her scarlet eyes, surprised to find them... lacking a certain something, as if... as if he was staring at a newborn. They were large and innocent, and looked as if they were experiencing the world for the first time.

"U-Um, c-can you please tell me y-your name, Miss?"

"N-Nyuu?" the girl whispered.

"Nyuu?" Gohan repeated, confused. "Is that your name?"

"Nyuu!" the girl cried, burying herself in Gohan's neck as she wept. Gohan gulped deeply as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Shaking off the feeling of having a completely nude girl hugging him, Gohan nervously returned the hug.

"There, there. Everything's going to be okay," the boy said as gently as his nervousness allowed him, shakily stroking the girl's back.

"Nyuu. Nyuu."

"You're not just some drunk girl at a party that got too wild, are you?" the boy asked, breaking the hug to look at her.

"Nyuu?" the horned girl repeated.

Gohan sighed. "Is that all you can say?"

The girl tilted her head, tears still dripping out of her eyes. "Nyuu?" She blinked once. "Nyuu?"

Gohan sighed again. "I guess it really can't be helped."

_What do I do now?_ Gohan thought. _I can't just leave her here. Someone's gonna find her and molest her. But I have to figure out where I am as well. Am I still on Earth? But how can I be_,_ after..._

A wave of dark memories threatened to explode in Gohan's head and overwhelm him, but he brutally shoved them down.

_This isn't the time or the place to get emotional_,_ damn it!_ Gohan thought viciously. _First things first_,_ I need to do something with this girl. We should get going. Having a naked girl standing here in the middle of nowhere is only going to lead to awkward questions._

He stood up, offering his hand to the girl apparently named Nyuu.

"Nyuu?" she said, staring at the hand.

Gohan offered her what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Come on," he said gently. "Let's get going."

While she couldn't understand the words, the pink-haired girl understood the tone, and she instantly jumped up and threw her arms around the boy again, smooshing his face right into her ample boobs.

"Nyuu! Nyuu!" she chirped happily.

"Okay, okay!" Gohan said, resisting the rather pleasing sensations passing through him as he nearly suffocated in Nyuu's bosom.

As she disengaged from her, Gohan took her hand.

"Let's go, Nyuu," Gohan said.

"Nyuu!" the innocent girl squealed. Gohan had to suppress a chuckle as he led her off into the distance.

As they were leaving the beach, they never saw the two young teenagers who arrived only moments later...

* * *

Hi, The King of Soda here! No, we have not abandoned _Children of Fate_ as it stands, but this is a fic we'd like to begin. Basically a what-if to LSSJ2 Gohan's own fanfic, _Children of Destruction._ What if Gohan was the only one to find Nyuu? He woke up earlier than in that fic, but missed Yuka and Kouta arriving at the beach by mere seconds. What new changes will this cause? What things will remain the same as they are from COD, and what things will turn different? You'll have to read and find out!


End file.
